Known security systems and connected home systems include detectors, such as PIR motion sensors, cameras, window/door contacts, carbon monoxide sensors, and the like. Furthermore, known security systems and connected home systems operate in a plurality of modes, such as an armed away mode, an armed stay mode, and a disarmed mode. For example, when operating in the armed stay mode, one zone in a monitored region, such as a perimeter zone, will be armed, and another zone in the monitored region, such as an interior zone, will be disarmed.
When a known security system or connected home system is operating in the armed stay mode, opening a door or a window in the perimeter zone of the monitored region will trigger an alarm. However, a user may need or want to completely or partially open the door or the window to allow fresh air from outside into the monitored region, to view outside of the monitored region, for example, responsive to hearing a noise outside of the door or the window, or for some other reason. Known security systems and connected home systems cannot distinguish between the user intentionally or mistakenly opening the door or the window and an intruder opening the door or the window. Therefore, to avoid triggering the alarm, the user must bypass sensors associated with the door or the window by accessing a control panel device of the security system or the connected home system directly or via a mobile device and selecting the sensors to bypass. This is a time consuming process and is not user friendly. Furthermore, after the sensors are bypassed, they are not armed, thereby creating a security risk, especially when the user forgets to remove the bypass and re-arm the sensors.
Additionally or alternatively, the user may need to arm the security system or the connected home from outside of the monitored region, including a zone in which a completely or partially open door or window is located. However, upon detecting the open door or window, the security system or the connected home system may not allow the user to arm the system.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.